


Go Bag

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Secret Relationship, fic request, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQUEST: Could you write an imagine where the reader is a dancer and Reid forgets to bring something to the office so she has to bring it to him in her warm up gear for ballet or something and the team didn't know he was dating somebody.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if u guys wanna request anything either shoot me a message on here or my blog prettyboireid.tumblr.com !!

You and Reid had been keeping your relationship secret from the team for about eight months now. You didn't care who knew, but Spencer had this irrational fear that the minute he involved you with his job, something terrible would happen. You understood why it had to be this way, but that didn't stop you from wishing it wasn't.

While your boyfriend was an FBI agent, your career couldn't be any more different. You danced for the Washington Ballet Company, and that kept you about as busy as Spencer's job did. You spent your days performing and rehearsing, dancing long hours and coming home to Reid. Every day you'd come home and he wasn't on a case, he'd help you wrap up your calloused and sometimes bloody feet, and you'd help him relax after the mental stress his job caused. 

One morning, Spencer got called in to a case in Los Angeles. You'd both woken up late, and while you still had some time before morning rehearsal, Spencer barely had time to put his shoes on. 

He stopped briefly before running out the door. "(Y/N)!" He called, one leg already across the threshold. You rushed over, expecting an emergency. Spencer held out his arms, motioning for you to come closer.

He pulled you in, kissing you briefly but passionately. You moved your hand towards his shoulder, but as soon as the kiss started, it stopped. 

"I'll call you tonight." He reassured you, hand running down your arm.

"Ok. Be safe, I love you." You bit your lip. Watching him leave knowing what could happen was never easy. He smiled at you, and rushed out the door.

"I love you too!" He shouted down the hallway. You sighed and closed the door. You ambled into the bathroom and turned the shower on. 

Fifteen minutes later, you walked out of your room in your warmup clothes, which consisted of a black, long sleeved leotard, flesh colored tights, and a short flowing skirt. You slipped your boots on and went to grab your gear bag. You gasped when you spotted Spencer's go bag next to yours.

"Shit."

You grabbed both of your bags and your keys and sprinted out the door. You practically flew down the stairs to the garage, and threw your bags in the back seat. Ten minutes later you arrived at Quantico, hoping you weren't too late.

You flashed your visitor ID badge at the door, rushed through security and flew up the stairs. With your dancer's legs, you were much faster than any elevator. It was a good warmup for practice anyways.

You burst through the doors into the bullpen, almost running into a tall, muscular man you recognized as Derek Morgan.

"Woah, woah, woah little lady. Slow down. What are you doing up here?" He rested a hand on your shoulder, reminding you of how fast they were rising and falling with your breath. 

"Spencer forgot his go bag." You managed to breathe out as your boyfriend came into view. He twitched his nose nervously. The rest of the team stood there silently, making the connection as you walked over and handed it to him. You felt the eyes of the entire BAU on you, and your face turned red. 

You turned to leave when a dark haired woman you assumed was Emily Prentiss spoke up. 

"Well come on Reid, aren't you gonna kiss your girlfriend goodbye?"


End file.
